Dark Pan and Little Darling
by timelordXatXhearts
Summary: Once Upon a Time Fic: Based on the show's versions of Peter and Wendy. Wendy was always attracted to Peter's darkness, his danger, but its slowly driving him mad. Will it swallow Wendy whole as well? Takes place in Neverland. Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! timelordXatXhearts here! This is a lil oneshot thinga thing using Dark!Pan and Wendy from Once Upon A Time. I do not own any of the characters. In an angsty mood._

* * *

Falling in love with Peter Pan was one of the scariest things Wendy Darling had ever done.  
"Stupid, stupid girl."

She scolded herself every time she caught herself smiling with his name on the tip of her tongue, or every time she caught him running his rough hands through her hair and every time she caught herself letting him.  
But there was something comforting about his darkness, how it swallowed everything, caressed her in the night, enveloping her in the promise of him. She knew she was his only light, although she had a pretty little night-side of her own.  
But his darkness came with nightmares.

Wendy remembered the time he threw her down against the bedpost and screamed into her hair, spitting her own name into her face over and over again.  
"WENDY DARLING! WENDY DARLING! WENDY DARLING!"  
He was quaking all over and she was crying and when he had finally settled down into a hollow, empty shell, staring blankly at the tent wall, all she had said to him was, "Your throat must be in ribbons, i'll go put on a pot of tea.", nothing more, nothing less.

But Wendy also remembered the time he had taken her to fly among the stars, weaving in and out of the moonlight, whispering about the adventures they'd have.

Sometimes he was a peculiar mix of both these Peters, like the time they'd set up camp around the plains of Neverland, waiting out a pirate ship surrender. It was a lazy day and Peter took to her especially fondly, promising to teach her to sword-fight and letting her win anyways, stifling a laugh when her sword got it stuck in the ground and rolling over with her in the sky when they entangled. One second he was a clear blue day, the next a thundering storm. When they were fighting, a lost boy had gotten in the way and made Wendy trip. Even as she stumbled backwards, laughing, it was too late; Peter's eyes glazed over and his jaw clenched. The next thing Wendy remembered was the all-too-familar scream of a boy and the open plain being painted wet with a young-blood crimson. The other lost boys didn't move a muscle, averting their gaze in silence. Even they saw the madness festering within their Boy King, occasionally bubbling to the surface. You see, the anger didn't come and go as the rolling clouds overhead did so, the storm was always there, churning and brewing in the back of Peter's mind, slowly driving him insane.

Everyday she wondered which Peter she would get, every day the madness grew, and everyday he grew more and more distant.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of tent canvas and a flash of copper hair.

"Hello, Peter." She tried to look pleased, but all she could offer up was a meek half-grin.  
Peter smiled and squatted down on a log, resting his arms in his lap. He smiled gleefully, like a boy. He actually smiled like a young boy again, like a real boy, not a damaged lonely soul, masked with youth by immortality.  
He just stared at her for a while, in admiration, finally speaking in a softer tone.  
"Hello, Darling." Then he smiled again, a toothy, vampirish one.  
Wendy grinned back, for real this time. Long had she waited to gaze upon that face, the face of the Peter who flew her here in the first place, promising her adventure, promising her the world! Promising her Neverland….  
"So, do you like the new decor?" He motioned vaguely to the new furnishings in the tent (gathered from a pirate loot), and then motioned her over to his lap.  
Wendy smirked eagerly and walked over, taking a seat next to him, rather than on him (much to his dismay), but still prodding his boot playfully with her bare foot.  
"Oh i don't know, Peter… You know, you do sort of have the taste of an old man!" Wendy joked, struggling to keep a serious face. Peter formed his mouth into an "O" and brought his hand up to his chest, playing as if he was offended.  
Wendy just giggled aloud, letting him comb a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers were hot, but she still shivered at his touch.

Peter was still a ticking time-bomb, even in this mood of his. All his wounds could be reopened at just the slightest word, especially if those words came from Wendy.  
"Well, then what to you propose we do, love?" He raised his eyebrows and played this little game of hers.

"Well," Wendy grunted, kicking herself up onto the nightstand beside her so she could tower over him, and grabbing a hairbrush to use as a wooden sword. She slashed through the air, to Peter's apparent amusement.  
"We could board Blackbeard's ship and steal all of the furnishings!" She slashed with the comb once again.  
"Only the furnishings?" He chortled.  
"Precisely."  
Peter rose from his seat to extend a hand up to her, and she obliged, taking his hand and stepping down from the nightstand. Wendy started towards her seat, but he was quicker, sneaking in the chance to press his lips against her forehead before she was out of reach.  
Peter sat back down and they both grinned at one another, his smile passionate and hers bashful.  
Maybe Peter was okay after all.  
But the smile lingered too long and the torch-fire's consistent flickering reflected in his eyes, lining them with craze.  
Wendy was a fool.  
"And if you don't like it then, my love, then we can burn it all down." He shook his head slowly, hands twitching with false-anticipation, and licking his lips with the sweet thoughts of destruction.  
"Burn the whole camp down…Burn it down… and then we can sweep up the ashes together…" His hand continued to shake, even more so violently as a silent tear crept its way onto his cheek, with his lunatic's smile still intact, a smile that cut like a knife.  
Wendy gulped, wanting nothing more than to gather his face in her hands and see the boy she once knew.  
"Peter I-"  
Peter stood up abruptly wiping the tear from his face angrily and storming outside with a flurry of commands to the lost boys, but not a word to Wendy.  
Was is it so bad to pity your kidnapper? Was it so bad to fear your greatest love.

* * *

_Oop, sorry i made it a lil intense, i just got a tad caught up with the "dark" part. But i hope you guys enjoyed it regardless of the angst, and make sure to review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy trods over the dense thicket of rain-sodden leaves and trampled over bushes mindlessly.  
The breeze is warm & soft through Wendy's hair and against her ear, but she shivers because it feels like his breath.  
Like his whispers into the back of her neck, like the ghost of a kiss, lips hovering close to skin.  
She hates it.  
With that thought, Wendy clutches her sides, for the wind is all over her and he is the wind. The idea of it knots her guts into balloon animals and makes her button her lips into a tight, straight line.  
She hates it.  
And she hates that she could never hate him.  
"Damn you…" She mutters to herself.

"Darling?" She could hear the smile in his voice.  
Wendy did not reply, she did not wish to see his face. Not today.  
But he was persistent as the breeze that was pressing itself onto her back.  
"Now don't tell me that's you, Wendy, moping around?! We're in Neverland for crying out loud!"  
Wendy whirled around to face him, expressionless.  
"What do you want, Pan?"  
She spat out his surname, lacing the word "Pan" with every drop of malice she had in her, hoping to evoke some sort of shock or disappointment, but only was greeted with an even larger smile.  
"You amuse me, Wendy-bird, but I should tell you that-"  
"Not today, Peter."  
_'Not today. Not ever. Not ever, ever.'_ She thought, feeling the hot wetness of a tear trail down her cheek, but keeping her face like steel.  
The smirk fled his face, and he brought a hand to her cheek, stroking the tear off with his thumb.  
Wendy didn't resist his hug when she felt his core start to slowly press closer into hers. She was tired and needed the comfort. Even if it was comfort from him.  
But what he said next was quite the opposite of what she needed.  
Peter leaned into her ear and whispered, cold and sweet,  
"Don't cry. You're ugly when you cry, my pretty bird."  
"God, Peter!"  
Wendy shoved his chest away from her with all her might, but it didn't affect him at all. He stepped back with his hands raised in surrender, but she only hit him again when he laughed at her frustration.

"Haha! You're almost no fun anymore Darling! You can't go on being no fun, now!" The boy flew up, lounging in the air.  
Wendy glared at him, but said nothing.  
"For once you are no fun, then i will have no use for you. Then i would have to kill you." His tone was grim-serious, but his eyebrows were raised playfully and his brown-obsidian eyes were glowing admiringly.  
Wendy had grown to be able to stand up to Peter, she was no longer that awestruck girl who gawked openly at his magic, following him around like a puppy dog, nor was she the girl who shied away frightened, letting him lower her into the pool of murderous mermaids as he chortled, holding his stomach.

"You wouldn't."

"You're right…." he paused, gaze lowering, and floating back down to the ground, landing soundlessly as a feather. "I wouldn't… i'd much rather have you here so we can battle pirates together and i can scare you in the nighttime-"  
"But that's not how you're supposed to treat the people you love, Peter!"  
She was practically whining at him, eyes pleading as she grasped for his hand with her fingertips, but he jerked it away from her almost violently.  
She was forgetting that although sometimes he kissed her for too long, showered her with gifts from the  
natives, or even crawled up against her and into her bed on the nights when the boys' cries were too loud and his tent was too cold, he was still just a glorified Lost Boy, intent on the idea of preserving childhood.  
Peter grabbed her wrist speaking more cruelly now.  
"We do not speak of love in Neverland. And who said i ever loved you?" He eyed her up and down and let out a laugh, throwing his head back into the sky, and it was almost convincing.  
"Bu-but you said you-" Wendy fumbled over her thoughts, sputtering out words.  
Peter mocked her.  
"Bu-but? But what, spit it out girl, i haven't the time for this."  
Wendy bit her bottom lip and exclaimed, "Then why do you kiss me, if you love me not?"  
Peter's arrogant smile faltered, but returned to his face just as coy.  
Peter flew up close to her face with a small gush of wind, making her gasp.  
"Because i can. Because you're mine."  
His grip tightened on her wrist and she clenched her eyes shut expecting to be thrown to the floor.  
Instead his grip loosened and he began to trace soft little circles onto her skin, watching her mouth tremble.  
_'Why did he have to be so sinisterly handsome?'_  
"So I'll dance with you tonight at the campfire, okay?" He said it more like a statement or order than a question.  
Wendy flinched when he kissed her lips.

Though the kiss was a delicate one, melting onto the tip of her tongue, it was gone after a second, and so was he.

Flown away.

For such a harsh person, Peter's kisses were the most gentle. But they were also the most sad. Lingering on her lips, a kiss from Peter Pan was the closest Wendy Darling would ever get to an apology or an 'i love you too.'

* * *

**_A/N: Hey Hey guys! Sorry we had another little bit of a drama-pain-darkness type one again, i promise the next one will be more romantic and Peter will hopefully be less scary. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning: Things get kinda heated at the end, so the next chapter might be rated M, not sure yet._**

* * *

Peter Pan, even for a mere boy, hated many, many things. At times Wendy even thought he hated her, but he never sent her away and he never failed to come into her tent in the middle of the night, checking to see whether or not she was sleeping.  
Peter hated being alone, Peter hated grown ups, he hated not knowing things, he hated the cold, and most of all he hated pretenders.  
But Peter Pan was the greatest pretender of all, laughing aloud and faking happiness as he whistled on those pan flutes, acting like an untouchable leader, who in reality would crumble apart at the slightest word.  
Wendy stared at him in wonderment through the dancing flame of the growing campfire. He saw her staring and quickly linked arms with a Lost Boy, the others doing the same, and soon they were all prancing around the fire, singing tales of Pirates.  
The other Lost Boys stopped talking to Wendy, or even acknowledging her, ever since a couple of weeks ago when Peter had declared her his, and his only.  
He was a jealous boy. The Lost Boys had been awakened to Peter's brutality long ago, but never had they feared him, never ever.  
Now they did. Now they murmured in low, shushed, and hollow voices rumors of the pirates actually being escaped Lost Boys, grown up and terrified of Peter, and rumors of Peter teaching some of the newly recruited Lost Boys to fly, but never how to land, resulting in them helplessly flying in circles around the island, dying from exhaustion or crashing into cliff sides. Wendy believed none of the rumors, but they sadly could well have been true.

Wendy grew tired of the celebrations and started to head back to her tent, face down with the Lost Boys dodging out of her path in silence. Wendy was Peter's, and they hadn't forgotten. She received a few solemn nods and mournful smiles, for the boys still pitied her in her lonesome.

"Going somewhere?"  
Wendy turned to find Peter standing before her, hands on hips and eyes glowing with firelight.  
She wanted to smile back, but she didn't want to risk showing weakness or affection towards Peter, he would pounce on it ravenously and take it as an invitation into her bed.  
"Actually, yes, i am going somewhere. To bed. Enough of this pretend joy, i will see you in the morning, Peter." She tried to bolt through the tent flaps quickly, but Peter appeared before her, deadly close.  
"But playing pretend is the most fun! And to bed already, you say? Let me join you." He said it all too well-planned out.  
"No Peter, not tonight. Can't you just be crueler and throw knives at my head or something?"  
He disregarded the offer and continued pressing her with justifications.  
"But you can't say no, i'm the Boy King. Sorry to break it to you Darling-"  
"I thought you said there were no kings in Neverland." Wendy stated, resisting the smile she felt coming onto her face.  
"My mind is my realm, my hands and magic are my legions, and i am the king of creation."  
He refused to break eye contact with her and it made her uneasy, as she shuffled her feet and attempted to talk him out of it.  
"Well that was quite articulately put, you've thought about this before hand, haven't you?" She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.  
"Y-no, well, maybe- that isn't the point! Just let me join you, Wendybird. You must." Peter Pan wasn't one to beg, but he didn't have to as his eyes did it for him.  
Wendy sighed and nodded, instantly regretting it, but it was too late as the second she did so he was already bouncing on her bed.  
"Get down, you idiot! God you really are a boy!" She chuckled silently, and he had already sat down and was hastily kicking off his shoes.  
"Boy? Now, now i thought you said i was getting old?" He played.  
Wendy tried to head to her dresser to find a nightgown but felt two arms snake across her midsection and pull her down, making her yelp.  
Peter forced her down with him onto the bed, and she struggled to squirm her way out of his arms, laughing the whole time.  
"Peter! I need to change! And i suggest you do the same, you smell like bonfire."  
Peter released her and threw his head dramatically back onto her pillow muttering, "Fine, fine.."  
Wendy cautiously picked out a long, modest night gown, nothing that would make Peter turn dark, and pin her down like his last attempt to win her body over as well as her heart.

It was of the lightest blues, a thick-strapped dress gown that came up just below her knees.  
Wendy shut the drawer with the dress in hand, but still felt Peter's eyes hard on her back, like the cold blade of a dagger.  
She turned around to see him nonchalantly lounging sideways in her bed with his head propped up by his elbow.  
'If this is his attempt at seducing me…' Wendy guffawed at the thought.  
Peter furrowed his brow.  
"What is it?"  
She lifted up the gown in her hand a little higher, signifying she intended to change into it.  
"Do you mind?"  
Peter just smiled wider and tried to look innocent, but innocence was a foreign look on him.  
"No, not really. Carry on." He nodded his chin at her, facing her completely.  
Wendy groaned and traveled to the other side of the room, back to him.  
She started to peel off the leather pants she was sporting (good thing she was wearing undergarments beneath them), and Peter didn't avert his gaze.  
Wendy mouthed a curse word to herself, and the wall she was facing, and then proceeded to take off the loose-fitting blouse, to which she wore no undergarments underneath. She thanked God she wasn't facing him and wiggled into the nightgown as quickly as possible.  
She could hear Peter start to make a witty remark as he scootched over to make room in bed for her, so she cut him off with a, "You realize that this would be quite the scandal back in London, do you?"  
Peter just scoffed and patted the bed next to him. Someone was unnaturally eager tonight.  
Wendy laid down next to him, facing him and leaving a noticeable gap between them.  
"Do you not believe me?! It really would be thought of as completely inappropriate! You have no idea what men and women do in bed…" Wendy began to settle down and turn away from him when he retorted proudly, "Yes i do!"  
Wendy just laughed in his face.  
Peter Pan didn't like to not know things, but he disliked even more to admit to his obliviousness.  
"I do! I'm almost 17 years old you know." He spoke matter-of-factly.  
"No, you're 300 years old."  
"Close enough, right?" He grinned at her and started to reach out a hand to stroke her face, fingertips hovering just above her lips.  
He just stayed there for a while, staring at her lips, almost touching them.  
The world around them had grown dark now and just as Wendy was about to close her drowsy eyelids she heard a deep voice speaking very small.  
"Tell me what they do, Wendy." He whispered the words like his deepest secret, as if afraid to ask.  
Wendy felt his knee nuzzle in between her thighs and for once she did not know what to say.  
It was too dark to see his face, but she could feel his eyes watching her.  
"Peter, you must understand this is not an act that is to be discussed, only shown and done. And it is not a proud act to be done, especially for a lady."  
There was silence.  
"Please?"  
Wendy was dumbfound. Never before had Peter Pan uttered that word. She felt odd, hearing it come from his mouth, she felt like laughing aloud and crying with joy at the same time.  
But Wendy Darling could not possibly tell him this, he would probably be able to see her reddening face in the darkness.  
"Well, why do you want to know so bad?"  
His knee pushed further up into her warmth, getting dangerously close to where she would not let him go.  
"Because I know everything." He stated bluntly, and she could see the white outline of a snide smile in the dark.  
She cuddled closer, moving her head into the crook of his neck and allowing his arms to rest around her lower back, hoping he would drop the question. His skin was cold, but his breath was hot and sticky and it smelt of island berries.  
"I simply cannot tell you Peter, you're just a boy, and in all honesty it would probably frighten you."  
He pushed her head away from his chest to look her in the face.  
"A boy can handle everything! And i'm not afraid of anything!"  
Wendy sighed and tried to lean back into him, but he held her away by the shoulders, still waiting for an answer or explanation.  
If Peter Pan wanted to know something, he would know. But this was an adult topic that Wendy knew only little of and was taught never to speak of aloud.  
She bit her bottom lip hard, trying to think of a way around the subject.  
"Peter, I-… I told you, i just can't tell you."  
Peter was growing impatient. In one swift movement, he pushed her up against the head board, straddled her legs with his, pinning her in place, and placed a cold hand over her mouth.  
"Fine, can't tell me? Want to be stubborn?"  
He displayed a wicked smile along with demon eyes.  
"Then show me."

* * *

_A/N: Oooh! To be continued... O o _

_Make sure to leave suggestions, because i am not sure how far i want to take it next chapter since this is technically rated T and i wanna keep it that way. Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry this one's a bit shorter! I think you guys will really enjoy the chapter i have coming up for you after this one, it's going to be big, and full of angst and lust :p See you then!_**

* * *

Wendy couldn't breathe, and it wasn't because of the hand clamped around her mouth.  
She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but something hot and churning burned in her lower stomach and anchored her down to stay (well that and the fact that Peter had managed to straddle her legs in the timespan of a millisecond).  
Wendy took in a sharp inhale of breath and Peter lowered his hand cautiously, still awaiting his answer or demonstration.  
But all Wendy could do was let a silent tear spill from her eyes and roll down her cheeks and choke out, "Peter I- Peter please don't make me do this, i don't want to!"  
Peter groaned and dropped his hands away from her face, but refused to get off her lap.  
"But i want to know, Wendy! I want to know! Who are you to deny me?" He smiled devilishly knowing she would have a hard time weaseling herself out of this one.  
It was true though, she would have a hard time convincing him to go away and forget about the question, because Wendy had to fight herself as well. Because Wendy Darling never wanted a boy in the way she wanted Peter Pan.  
Peter tried a different approach and lifted a hand to her ear, dipping his chin down for a kiss, one that was soft and sweet and made a noise when they parted.  
Wendy's stomach was twisting in tighter and tighter knots and her head was singing and with his lips and his breath and the fact that he was directly on top of her, she couldn't take it any longer.  
"Fine." She breathed out quickly.  
He grinned again, knowing that he won. Now winning? That was something Peter did like.  
"But…" She began as he just started to lean down and give her a mutually beneficial kiss of thanks.  
"But what?" He asked scrunching up his nose, genuinely confused and perhaps disappointed.  
"I will not show you all of what the men and women do. I will merely give you…uh…. a sample. Yes! A sample!"  
Wendy gulped and shakily brought her hand upon Peter's thigh. She had no bloody idea what she was doing.  
"Peter, can you close your eyes and trust me?"  
He paused. Wendy could barely make out his shadow of a nod in the darkness, nor could she see him swallow down hard before clenching his eyelids shut tightly.  
Peter's breath hitched when Wendy's hand slipped underneath his waistband and he was glad she could not hear how fast his blackened heart was pounding against his ribcage.  
Wendy's soft fingertips hit their destination tenderly, and something happened.  
Peter sprang upwards, eyes wide, and hit the top of the ceiling, panting.  
"Peter?!" Wendy shouted, but he had long bolted outside the tent by the time the words escaped her lips.

Once he flew far away from the tent and into the dense jungle of solitude, Peter's breaths were rugged and for once Peter did not know.  
He did not know what had just happened to his lower body and he was afraid of the change, afraid that Wendy might notice and stop whatever she was about to show him.  
"Well looks like she's stopped anyways!" He hissed at himself between breaths.  
Peter was ashamed that he had ran away, that she would think him afraid, and he was ashamed that he liked the change. He had liked that just the brush of her fingertips down there made him go hard.

"Tomorrow!" He promised himself, and challenged himself, through gritted teeth, still trying to calm himself down.  
"Tomorrow i will get a hold of myself and Wendy will tell me the answer to my question. Only this time-" He jammed his crooked dagger into a nearby moss covered tree trunk and finished his sentence, letting a greedy smile creep its way upon his lips, "Only this time, she will tell me all of it. No samples."


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy woke with the chill of morning cold on her neck, and she woke alone.  
She stirred awake slowly, blinking groggy eyes open at the dent of where Peter's body was the night before in her bed.

She got dressed trying to forget the entire event and Peter's forceful demeanor, but she knew he was still probably expecting an answer to his question, he was Peter Pan after all.

Today, Wendy didn't wear a powder blue nightgown or a pretty white dress. Today she would wear leather slacks and a white shirt with a brown-leather vest like one of Peter's over it. Today she would not be submissive to any Lost Boy or even to THE Lost Boy.

"Morning, milady." Tootles nodded to her the second she exited her tent, and spoke formally despite the fact that he had deer blood on his face and was barefooted. Wendy smiled back politely and continued to head towards the main campground.

'That was odd.' Wendy thought to herself. 'Since when are the Lost Boys acknowledging me again?'  
She frowned at this, but continued to look for Peter, but he was no where to be seen in the camp.

In fact, Wendy didn't see him again until the night had long fallen and the Lost Boys were singing around the bonfire like they did every evening, their dancing shadows swimming through the firelight.

Peter didn't speak to her, he just played his pan flute, staring her down with an eyebrow raised.  
For once Wendy was the one who wished to speak with him, and for once he wasn't pining after the girl. He was turning the tables.

After hour an hour of Peter ignoring her with an unforgiving expression, she finally groaned to herself decided to retire back to her tent, annoyed with the entire situation.

"Wendy lady! Where've you been all day? I haven't seen you for all of today!" Rufio stopped her in her tracks, and they spoke outside of her tent for a while.  
"Oh, nowhere really. For the morning I was just looking for- well… Looking for no one really…. And then for the remainder of the day I just decided to lounge by treasure cave, swim by the waterfall, and I actually fought off a boar, it was all great fun really!"

Rufio looked concerned at this.  
"Wendy lady! You can't go hunting wild boars alone! You could've been well injured all by yourself!"  
"I can take care of myself, I assure you." Wendy said defiantly, but only smiled and reached out a hand to brush away his worries with the stroke of her thumb across his forehead.

Rufio grinned back at her, and nodded, agreeing.  
There was no doubt that with her time in Neverland Wendy had grown into quite the warrior. She'd grown tough.  
"I sadly suppose that great boar wasn't the only pig you'll be needing to fight off tonight." Rufio clandestinely motioned his head towards Peter, and Wendy's jaw dropped at his bold statement, covering her mouth and laughing.

And that's the moment when Peter flew in, right as Rufio and Wendy began to actually laugh for once.  
Peter clamped a hand across Wendy's mouth and had Rufio pinned against her tent with a blade pressing into his neck with his free hand.

Wendy bit his fingers until she tasted sickly sweet blood, but he didn't let go, instead he just stared into her eyes, not paying the slightest attention to Rufio, who had now freed himself and was sprinting into the forest.

"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed when he removed his bloody hand from her face.  
"Peter! We were only talking about-"  
"You told him the secret! Didn't you!?" Peter raged, eyes full of hurt.  
Wendy furrowed her brow. He must've not heard Rufio, he just thought she told Rufio the secret from last night, and not him.

Wendy shook her head.  
"Peter, Peter no. I didn't tell him anything."  
But Peter didn't back away, he only raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you show it to him? Like you almost did last night with me, before…"  
"No!" Wendy shouted, sparing him from the embarrassment.

Peter nodded quietly and just stayed next to her for a while.  
Wendy was still trying to calm her breaths from that little scare.

"I remember it now…" Peter finally spoke up, not meeting her eyes. "You know, what they do in bed…" He mumbled.  
Wendy's eyes widened, and she reached out and grabbed his chin, roughly turning it to face her.

She saw it in his face. He knew exactly what she was about to do with him last night. Wendy was feeling a strange mix of embarrassment and confusion.

"And?" Wendy pushed him further.  
"And… I know i shouldn't have pushed you…" Peter sounded genuine enough.  
"I'm not saying sorry or anything…" Peter covered up.  
Wendy smiled at him demeaningly and pouted.  
"Of course not."

His face only became further flushed, and he straightened his shirt.  
"Okay then. Good night, Darling."  
He was about to turn away when Wendy called his name.

"Peter!"  
He turned to face her again, confused.  
"What is it, Darling?"  
"Nothing, Pan." She spat back out at him, "I was just wondering if you'd be staying with me tonight."  
She hoped he would say yes and she hoped he didn't hear the eagerness in her voice.

Peter looked even more so smug at this.  
"Well obviously I wasn't, but now that you bring it up…"  
Peter flew up close to her lips, and she was shaking with anticipation of his kiss, rather than shying away from it like she usually did.

He knew exactly what he was doing to her.  
"No." He said with a smile, flying back away and leaving her cold again.  
He had wanted her for so many nights, and now he would leave her yearning for him as revenge, and how she did long for his touch.


End file.
